ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Character
Ben 10:Outlaws is a action-drama-comedy series by Redtags , following Ben 10, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin and Rook Blonko on the run after they anger the brute that is Khyber on a Universal Road Trip. "They must think I'm rotten to the core" Monologue What really happened on Khyber's Ship? Did I really crash that? Me? I mean I can be stupid, but I'm not a no-good. Something does not add up. How did a great road trip go so wrong in an instant? I mean, this is Khyber we are talking about? Always out to get me, hungry for my blood. Isn't it a coincidence that the minute we meet again I end up causing damage that is gonna get me screwed!? But that isn't even important - I've screwed over my buds. Gwen, Kevin and Rook. They must think I'm rotten to the core. Plot The episode starts with the gang hiking up a steep hill with a chilly night approaching. Gwen leads, Kevin and Ben Follow. However, Rook is fretting... Rook: Ben Tennyson, what have you done! Ben: You know I really miss the times you called me sir. Rook: You're not a kid, Ben. You're experienced in the Alien World, so how did you manage to get Khyber on our tails again, again! Ben: Calm down Rook, eat a meatball sub or something. Rook:(shouting) Well maybe I would if somebody hadn't wrecked the RV carrying all my subs! Gwen: (panting) Rook, why are you acting so out of character?! Ben's only having a bit of fun with you. Rook: Look Gwen, I know you are not the smartest girl around, but WHAT FUN IS TO BE HAD WHEN WE COULD BE DEAD IN MINUTES! Kevin: Hey Rook, d'you need a bit of a rest? Cos I know I do. Ben: Yeah Levin's right, maybe we should get to the top of the hill (pointing to flat ground a few metres above) and get some rest. They reach the top of the hill and lay down their little supplies, such as water and a travel pillow, then all relax. Gwen: I'll take first watch, ok? Ben: Naa, I think I will, cuz. Gwen: (sighs) Fine by me. Kevin is surprised by Gwen rolling over so easy. Kevin: Wow Gwen, that was a little... Rook: Out of character? Kevin: Yes Rook, out of character. The gang rest while Ben takes watch, and the moon glistens in the night. 'The Night' Ben is wide awake, and cold - he begins to replay the moments that he went from a free man having fun to an outlaw of Khyber on the run. Ben: (out loud, but quietly) I press the gas pedal down, not too hard, it's an RV, not a Lamborghini. Everything is fine, Gwen's rocking out to tunes, Kevin pumping iron, and Rook's exciting himself with a game of the magnificent chess. We're passing through Khyber's territory, so I'm being careful.# I mean, this is Khyber - I had to stay out of sight, no trouble, just get through alive. All I did was turn around to check on the gang. Check on the gang. Check on the gang.' '''How can a clear road become a death path in a flash. This is Khyber's doing, this just doesn't add' up! But that doesn't change the fact that I'm now o the run, cos when you enrage Khyber, you enrage all the Alien Hunters in the galaxies far and wide. And when you're Ben 10, to them, you're rotten to the core. (freaking out) What have I done? I've screwed my pals over. I wish I could turn back the clock. No road trip, no accident, no Khyber, no fear - no running! And now we're dead men, and woman. Prey. Runners. Khyber's fugitives. Outlaws! OUTLAW- Kevin: Buddy! Calm down. Kevin rises from his sleeping position and edges nearer to Ben. Ben: Levin. What have I done? Kevin: Well for starters, you've woken me up! And well apart from put us in danger and possibly cause the end of us, you have proved to us all what I predicted years ago - you can't drive to save your skin! Ben: Woah, woah woah! You're not the comic relief here. I am! You're not one to usually comfort me, too. Kevin: (assertively) And you're not one to lose your cool very often. Ben: Touche. Hey, have you noticed recently that since the episode with those crazy dogs everything is not what it seems. Kevin: Like wha..? Ben: Gwen rolling over so easily, Rook not being as calm and formal, you making jokes upon jokes upon jokes and me going a bit crazy. We all seem just a teeny bit out of character. Kevin: Just stop with the juju and get some rest. I'll take next watch. Ben falls asleep. The scene ends with Kevin staring into the moonlight as Ben, Gwen and Rook sleep away. Kevin: If there's anyone up there in control of the galaxies, please get us out of this alive. '''Near Miss This scene opens up with the sun rising, Rook is on lookout and a gale blows from the East. Suddenly, sounds that spark fear in him arise. Rook: What is that noise? Hey, Ben is that you? Ben snores away. Rook: (fear in his voice) Gwen? Kevin? Guys this isn't the time to joke about. A troop of hunters sent by Khyber approach the hill they are camped on. Vulkanus is among them. Rook hears their loud footsteps and peeks over at them. Rook: Is that, Vulkanus? Did we not rid of him ages ago? Rook counts the number of hunters... Rook: 13 hunters. 13. Oh no. No no no no no! So many hunters coming for us. So many! (hyperventilating) So many enemies. Oh God. Don't freak out, don't freak out, but I'm FREAKING OUT! Gwen wakes up to the sound of Rook screaming! Gwen: Rook? What's going on? Rook: Vulkanus....13...hunters....we are done for! Gwen: Why are you acting so weird recently!? What are you talking about? Rook: GWEN! LOOK OVER THE EDGE OF THE HILL! Gwen views the hunters edging closer to their base. Gwen: How long have they been in range, Rook? Rook: Let's just say I spent five minutes freaking out! Gwen: Rook! Guys, wake up, we've got a problem. Kevin and Ben slowly adjust. Ben: What is it now!? Lemme sleep, I beg of you! Kevin: What's the problem - are we out of water? Gwen: No, but we're out of time! Ben: Out of - Gwen: We've got hunters on our trail! Kevin: How far off? Rook: If we stay put and they head in this direction, 3 minutes. Ben: And who are we dealing with Rook? Are they as good as u- Rook: How highly do you rate Vulkanus? Ben: Vulkanus is back? Not good. Is it just him? Gwen: Him and..(looking over and counting)..12 others. Kevin: (calmly) Ok, nobody panic! Rook, start packing up the stuff, Gwen keep your eyes on the hunters, and Tennyson, get that watch out. Rook packs, Gwen spies and Ben equips his watch. Ben: What now? Kevin: Run. The gang dash as fast as they possibly can along the hill. As they approach the next hill, the gang wait for Rook to characteristically leap to the top, but he stays flat footed. Ben: Come on then Rook, do your thing. Hunter 1: (from afar) I can see them on the top of that hill! Gwen: Uh oh. They're on to us! Kevin: Rook, make a move! Rook freezes. Rook: Ben? Bail me out! Ben: Here goes nothing! Ben slams the Omnitrix. Ben: Humungosaur!! Ben has morphed into XLR8. Ben: Dang! Hey, he'll do. Kevin: Not like you to fluff y''our lines, Benjamin. ''XLR8 grabs Gwen and Rook and swings Kevin by the arms and speeds up the hill, with the hunters fast approaching. He runs them up another hill and attempts to run up another, when Kevin falls off and goes crashing down to their initial camp. Gwen: Kevin! Ben: Dammit Kevin, why? Kevin writhes in pain as a hunter walks towards him, blade in hand. XLR8 dumps Gwen and Rook on flat ground then charges towards Kevin to try and save him. Ben: Work the legs, XLR8! Just as he dives for the masked hunter, he demorphs. Ben: Oh sh- H''e hits the deck along with the hunter.'' Gwen: (from above) He's toast! Ben is face to face with the masked hunter, powerless, while the hunter is armed. Punches and melees are thrown and dodged. Ben rolls away from the hunter towards Kevin. Ben: Are you too hurt to help a brother out? A knife digs into the ground; thrown by the hunter. Kevin: I can't feel anything... Ben reaches again for the Omnitrix and hits hard for Ultimate Big Chill Ben: Ultimate Big Chill! I hope. It works out for him. Ben: Jackpot! Ben sprints towards the hunter. Ben: So you're a Vulkanus goon, huh? The hunter swipes at UBC. Ben: Or a Khyber henchmen? This time, when he swipes, he clips UBC. Ben: So that's how it has to be. UBC backflips and releases a barrage of ice flames at the hunter. Wounded, the hunter staggers back and trips. '' Ben: Who are you, mister? Well I guess we're gonna find out. ''The hunter is unmasked as Argit. Ben: Argit? How's it going? What happened to the spikes? Did you look in the mirror? Argit: (smugly) Very funny? You laugh now but when Khyber finds you himself, you'll be wishing I killed you now... Argit becomes unconscious. Ben: Douche. The 11 other hunters come charging to Ben as he demorphs, but they are too late as he disappears through a crack in the hill. Vulkanus: Crabs. We lost him. Who wants to be the one to tell the boss? Clash The scene begins with Ben and Rook carrying Kevin into a run-down hut in the middle of nowhere, while Gwen prepares a place for Kevin to lie down. Gwen: Lay him down there. They lay him down. Ben: Ok, what happened out there Rook? We could've gotten away unscathed if you'd leapt up the hill and heaved us up too. We would've been safe and they wouldn't have even noticed us! Now Khyber will know where we are and we've lost the big guy. Gwen: Ben, take it easy. I'm sure Rook isn't used to being on the run. I sure as hell aren't. Ben: Neither am I, but I'm holding it together. Heck, I'm holding this together. Kevin: Very funny Tennyson, without us, you would've been a goner against those dogs. Ben: If I were you I would zip it and recover while the wise people speak. Kevin: Let them speak then! Ben: Without me, you would've been Argit's dinner! Gwen: Argit wouldn't have hurt Kevin. That's a bit far Ben. Kevin: Ben threw me off his back, he's the reason I'm down and out. Ben: Since when is it my fault that you lack the competence to use your hands to hang on! Rook: Everyone calm down.. Kevin rises from his bed and comes face to face with Ben. Kevin: Oh I'll calm him down alright. Ben quickly slams the Omnitrix. Ben: Heatblast! Rook: Thanks Ben, but we don't need things getting any hotter in here. Ben: Tell this scum to back off and be thankful I saved his butt! Kevin: That's it! I'm out of here! I'm done! I've stuck by you even though you messed up and you repay me with this disrespect. Good luck against Khyber, I hope for your sake he destroys you quick! Kevin grabs his stuff and slams the door to the hut open. '' Kevin: Gwen, you coming? Gwen: Sorry, but no Kevin. As much as I want to agree with you, I can't. Ben is for once right. You'd be dead or captured without him. And I want to survive, and I trust Ben. I've knoown him for 17 years Kevin. Kevin: Suit yourself. See you around then Gwen. You too Rook. Rook: I'm coming with you. Kevin,Gwen,Ben: You are? Rook: Yes. I wanna get out alive, and Ben is a dead man. See you Ben and Gwen. Ben: How unlike you Rook - betraying me for Levin. Get outta my sight. ''They both leave with their belongings. Gwen: I guess it's just us now Ben, the Tennysons. Ben: Old times, huh? Gwen: Old times. The scene ends with Ben demorphing and taking a deep sigh, while taking a seat on his new "bed" THE END Major Events *Ben and Rook seem to succumb to pressure to survive *The gang withstand an attack by Khyber's men. *On escaping, there is a rift between Kevin and Ben *This causes an unlikely split with Gwen joing Ben and Rook sidin with Kevin. Characters *Ben 10 *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Villains *Argit *Vulkanus *11 other hunters Aliens Used *XLR8 *Ultimate Big Chill *Heatblast Trivia *This second episode was initially the pilot, but the clash was added for the second episode * This was the first episode since the announcement of staff additions Category:Episodes